Junjou Romantica KaiHun ver
by HateMath
Summary: Sehun, ingin masuk KyungHee karena ingin membanggakan kakaknya Luhan. sayangnya, nilai akademis sehun tergolong biasa saja dan luhan menyarankan agar ia berguru pada Kim Jongin, sahabat luhan. bagaimana nasib sehun? apa reaksinya ketika tahu bahwa jongin yang sempat jatuh cinta pada Luhan beralih mengganggu dirinya? KAIHUN.KAILU. YAOI. BL
1. Chapter 1

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

 **Cast :**

Oh Se Hun (EXO) (19 y.o)

Kim Jong In (EXO) (26 y.o)

Park Chan Yeol (EXO) (24 y.o)

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) (26 y.o)

Lee Tae Yong (NCT) (26 y.o)

Jung Jae Hyun (NCT) (18 y.o)

Xi Luhan ( _eks-_ EXO) (26 y.o)

Im Yoona (SNSD) (25 y.o)

Jo In Ho (OC) (20 y.o)

Shin Chan Rim (OC) (26 y.o)

 **Genre :**

Humor

Romance

Hurt/ Comfort

Yaoi / Gay!themed

 **Length :**

12 chapter

Now!1/12

 **Disclaimer :**

 ** _EXO'S BELONG TO THEY'RE PARENT'S AND AGENCY! THIS PLOT BELONG MINE AND JUNJOU ROMANTICA BELONG TO MANGAKA!_**

 **WARNING!**

 ** _THIS FANFICTION NOT MEAN TO SUPPORT LGBT! I MADE THIS FOR FUN, AND MY OBLIGATION TO MAKE A STORY THAT DESIRED BY THE READER._**

 **[RE] MAKE FROM JAPAN ANIMATION JUNJOU ROMANTICA BY …(1)**

 **LAST CHANCE FOR YOU!**

 **CLOSE YOUR TAB IF DON'T MATCH FOR YAOI AND GAY!THEMED**

 **CHAPTER 1,**

 **GO!**

=="

 _KaiHun_

 _07.00 KST. Seoul, South Korean_

Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika pertama kali mendengar kata Korea Selatan? Kebudayaannya? Kuliner? Musik ? Oh ayolah, aku tau kalian sangat menggemari musik _Kpop_ yang belakangan ini marak di kalangan remaja.

Jujur, Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa bisa ia terdampar di kota metropolitan maju ini. Di tempat semua kegiatan sudah menggunakan teknologi canggih. _Terlampau canggih._

Dirinya, yang berasal dari desa kecil di Timur sana, tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari salah satu Universitas terkenal di Korea. Coba kalian bayangkan, ketika kalian membuka ponsel berniat mengecek _e-mail_ masuk dan juga akun media social, dikejutkan dengan pemberitahuan,

 **SELAMAT! MAHASISWA BERIKUT YANG KAMI CANTUMKAN :**

 **NAMA : OH SEHUN**

 **ID MAHASISWA : 120494**

 **JURUSAN (PILIHAN) : SASTRA**

 **ASAL : SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS XX, DESA XX, PROVINSI XX.**

 **DINYATAKAN LULUS TES MASUK JALUR PRESTASI UNIVERSITAS XX.**

 **UNTUK INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT, SILAHKAN HUBUNGI NOMOR YANG TELAH KAMI CANTUMKAN.**

 **PENDAFTARAN RESMI DIBUKA PADA TANGGAL DD/MM/YYYY PADA PUKUL 10.00 KST. CALON MAHASISWA DIHARAPKAN DAPAT HADIR DENGAN MEMBAWA PERSYARATAN YANG TELAH KAMI BERITAHUKAN SEBELUMNYA.**

 **TERIMA KASIH, DAN SEMOGA BERUNTUNG!**

 **TTD,**

 **UNIVERSITAS XX.**

Kalian percaya? Bahkan Sehun langsung me _restart_ ponselnya berpikir mungkin benda pipih itu _hang_ dan menampilkan pemberitahuan ngawur. Maklum, ponsel miliknya bukan seperti milik kalian yang canggih dan sudah bersistem _Android_.

Tapi itu semua nyata. Matanya sedang tidak rabun, dan ponselnya sedang tidak rusak. Ia memang dinyatakan lulus di universitas itu.

Dan disini ia sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen kakak lelakinya. Sebenarnya, impian nya sejak kecil untuk dapat bersekolah di universitas di kota ini. Tapi mengingat ribuan peserta juga mengikuti tes beasiswa, sehun sempat pesimis akan lulus. Ia bahkan sudah, atau lebih tepat hampir, pergi menyusul ibunya di negeri matahari terbit sana agar ia bisa melanjutkan sekolah. _Well,_ untungnya tidak jadi karena ternyata ia diterima.

Sehun mengusap peluh dipelipis dengan ujung kaus lengan panjang miliknya. Kertas putih kecil yang digores tinta hitam berisi alamat apartemen kakaknya lusuh terus dicengkram. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang ketika menangkap gedung yang dimaksud dalam kertas.

" Lantai 20. Oh. _Oh._ " Shit.

Gedung apartemen itu tidak seperti bayangannya. Disana tidak ada _Lift, escalator_ atau apapun itu untuk mencapai lantai 20! Oh, ada! Dan sialnya ia harus mengantri dengan beberapa orang disana. _Double shit._

Pemuda tinggi semampai itu harus rela tubuh ramping seksi miliknya dihimpit didalam _Lift._ Dan ia juga harus menahan emosi kepada seseorang dibelakangnya—entah siapa itu—yang dengan seenak hati, mencengkram pantat bulatnya. _TRIPLE SHIT!_

"Maaf, Tuan. Permisi. Saya ingin keluar." Sehun mencoba sopan dengan bergeser dan berdiri ke barisan paling depan tanpa harus melayangkan tinju ke wajah si penjahat kelamin.

 _Ting._

Menghela nafas lega, pemuda dengan kontur wajah _Europe_ itu berjalan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari surat pemberitahuan universitas yang sempat diambilnya di kantor pos kemarin pagi.

" 4 hari lagi,ya?"

Kakinya menjejakkan langkah terakhir. Dihadapannya pintu coklat dengan nomor '2041' menjulang. Sebuah kunci berbahan tembaga dimasukkan kedalam lubang, dan dengan menghela nafas pelan ia masuk.

"heh?"

Sehun mematung didepan pintu. Kakaknya dihimpit oleh seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit tan kedinding, sementara bibirnya ada di pipi tirus sang kakak.

Pandangannya beralih ke lengan, tangan kekar itu mencengkram seolah akan 'memangsa'—

Turun kebawah lagi, satu kaki si pria berada di antara paha yang terbuka—

"Sehun?!"

Pemuda Oh itu mengangkat kepalanya, disambut senyuman menenangkan dari sang kakak dan lirikan sensual dari pria yang berbuat 'iya-iya' terhadap kakaknya.

" Jongin, lepaskan dulu." Namun pemuda tan itu tak kunjung melepas kakaknya. Ia tetap merangkul, hanya saja tidak seerat tadi.

"Adikmu, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum manis. Kacamata frame besar menambah kadar imut si surai hitam. "Ya. Ah, Sehunnie, perkenalkan ini temanku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin melirik sehun yang mematung didepan pintu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik berlawanan arah, menunjukkan seringai sialan yang tampan.

" hoo? Fuh.. dia tak memiliki kemiripan denganmu sama sekali."

Sehun memerah menahan kesal. Kepalanya berdenyut dan jongin hanya menampilkan seringai mengejek.

 _'_ _Benar-benar kesan pertama yang buruk._ '

Itulah bagaimana sehun bertemu dengan _Great Lord_ Kai Kim Jongin atau siapapun itu yang jelas dia merasa kesal sekarang.

 **EXO !YAOI FANFICTION**

 **HATEMATH PRESENT**

 **JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

 ** _-TRUTH IS STRANGER THAN FICTION-_**

"Hahhh…"

Aku menatap gedung tinggi didepanku dengan lesu. Aku, seharusnya tidak berada disini dengan satu panci penuh Tonjiru _(1)_

Ya itu benar. Tidak seharusnya disini! lelaki pintar yang tinggal di gedung ini _ternyata_ adalah seorang Kim Jongin yang merupakan anggota keluarga Kim yang sangat terkenal di Seoul . ia lulus dari KyungHee University jurusan Hukum ketika masih pertengahan tahun ajaran, dan merupakan seorang novelis popular. Ia mendapat penghargaan bergengsi _Man Booker International_ di umurnya yang ke 24 tahun. Dan yang hal yang paling _hebat_ dari semua adalah _The Great Lord Kim Jongin_ adalah privat tutor mulai dari hari ini. Ya Tuhan, aku tau kalau dosa hambamu yang imut ini banyak, tapi haruskah ini terjadi?!

Ya sudahlah, dengan memantapkan hati aku melangkah masuk kedalam gedung mewah itu dan menaiki lift capsul yang akan membawanya ke lantai 6 tempat dimana apartemen lord Jongin bersemayam.

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

Tidak ada sahutan, langkah kaki, atau apapun sebagai tanda kalau dia ada di dalam. Apa dia tidak dirumah? Yah tapi, dia sudah mengatakan jika aku boleh langsung masuk apabila ia tidak dirumah.

"Hmm… _security code_ nya adalah …" sehun menyentuh layar digital yang ditempel disamping pintu.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, sehun menganga takjub. Apartemen itu benar-benar mewah dan besar. Satu set sofa berwarna merah terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan meja panjang kecil. Ruangan itu besar dan luas tanpa sekat, sehingga siapapun yang masuk kedalam, langsung disuguhkan oleh ruang tamu, dan dapur. Disudut ruangan, tangga menuju lantai 2 berdiri kokoh dengan karpet merah membentang. _Mewah._

Puas mengagumi, sehun dengan langkah lunglai menaruh tas diatas sofa panjang dan buah tangan yang dibawanya keatas meja. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas diatas meja berlapis kaca tebal.

" Aku tidur. Bawa saja script diatas meja, Chan Rim…" sehun mengeja tulisan rapih yang tertulis diatas kertas, "… Jongin-ah, aku sudah mengambil script nya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Buku mu yang baru sudah diterbitkan…. Oh, jadi dia disini?"

Sehun meletakkan kertas itu kembali, sebelum kemudian kembali terpaku pada tumpukan buku bersampul biru yang masih dilapisi kertas pembungkus di bagian bawah.

"Ah, aku pernah melihat buku ini.." gumamnya lagi. Ia berinisiatif mengambil buku biru itu ketika sudut matanya lagi lagi melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"hmm? Pen Name yang berbeda ya?"

Sehun membalik halaman pertama ketika ia membaca satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya jantungan.

"Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kai…" sehun mengernyit," tanpa aba-aba, Kai mengecup bibir mungil kemerahan milik pemuda dipelukannya…"

Tung—

—gu…

Luhan?!

Kai?!

"APA?!"

Sehun setengah berlari menaiki tangga yang terletak disudut ruangan dan langsung memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan 'Kai Kim' .

" KIM JONGIN!"

Dan sehun terpaku. Wajahnya memucat, seolah tak ada aliran darah dibawah kulit kemerahan itu.

Mengerikan sekali Ya Tuhan!

Bermacam-macam bentuk boneka Teddy Bear, replica kereta api yang sedang berjalan dengan suara bising, Boneka lain yang sehun tidak tau bentuknya bertebaran diatas ranjang. Dan gundukan besar berlapis selimut diatas kasur—itu jongin?!

"nggh…" permata hitam langsung menusuk pada coklat kehijauannya, bulatan jernih milik sehun dipaksa menatap balik sosok berantakan dengan kantung mata tebal.

Tapi—

Sialan…

Jongin tampak menawan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bibir merah dengan tetesan saliva disudutnya. Harus Sehun akui—

—jongin terlihat seksi. _Saat ini._

Brak.

Sehun mengerjap. Ia menyeringai kikuk ketika mendapati lengan Jongin sedang mengurung tubuh tingginya. Mau apa kakek tua ini?

"kau keberatan jika Luhan kujadikan sebagai _uke_ di novel BL ku?!"

"haa?"

Jongin melirik buku bersampul hitam putih dengan gambar 2 pria sedang berpelukan didalam genggaman sehun. Pemuda manis meneguk saliva dengan susah payah. Rencana semula yang dimaksudkan untuk mencaci jongin, memberi satu tinju di wajahnya, lalu pergi… _denial._

Rencana kedua, mendorong dada jongin, melempar buku lalu lari keluar… tidak. Terlihat seperti perempuan yang dikejutkan karena suaminya menuntut cerai… _the next denial._

"bisa kau menyingkir dari ku, Tuan KIM?" sehun memilih rencana ketiga. Memasang wajah dan suara yang datar.

Glup.

Berhasil?!

"fuh."

Atau tidak ?

Ok, ia harus segera melarikan diri bagaimanapun caranya. YA LORD!

Bruk.

Sebelum sehun sempat melarikan diri, jongin sudah melemparnya keatas ranjang. Disusul pria dengan rambut acak-acakan itu menahannya disana, dengan dua lengan mengurung tubuh ramping sehun.

Ini..

Bahaya..

" Mau apa kau, pak tua?!" sehun harus akui ia takut sekarang. Menelusuri iris sekelam malam itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup. Yang ada disana, yang terpantul disana, hanya dirinya. Pipinya memerah ketika jongin menatapnya seduktif.

" mau apa katamu? Kau keberatan Luhan kujadikan uke,kan? …" tanpa aba-aba, jongin membalik tubuh sehun hingga menungging dihadapannya. Pantat bulat kenyal itu menghadap wajahnya,"…lalu kenapa bukan kau yang menggantikan?!"

Sehun bisa melayangkan kata-kata tajam, jika saja tangan jongin tidak menyusup dibalik kausnya dan menyentuh dadanya yang sensitive. Sialan. Tua mesum.

Derak roda kecil kereta api berpadu dengan rintihan sehun. Jongin suka itu. ia mulai meraba tonjolan keras dibalik celana sehun, menghasilkan rintihan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah kerasukan apa, jongin malah menyentuh, terus menyentuh barang milik sehun hingga pemuda manis dengan wajah memerah dan pelipis berkeringat itu berakhir. _Climaks._

"hhh,cepat sekali…"

Sehun mencengkram alas ranjang dengan geram bercampur malu. Ia datang di—tangan jongin? Ya Tuhan! _By the way_ , sudah berapa kali sehun mengucap hari ini?

 _'_ _aku akan membunuh sialan ini….!'_

 _KaiHun_

"Aku selalu menginginkan hidup dengan gaya menengah. aku mencoba memainkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kusentuh ketika kecil dulu. Jadi aku mulai mengoleksi sesuatu—terutama mainan bocah—dan berakhir seperti ini."

Jongin berbicara dengan bibir menjepit rokok yang masih mengepulkan asap. Mereka—jongin dan sehun, sedang duduk berhadapan disofa, ditemani boneka beruang besar disamping jongin.

" Ngomong-ngomong, yang disebelahku ini namanya Bearies.."

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "kau sudah melampaui batas normal! Itu artinya kau abnormal,idiot." Lalu menumpu kaki kanan di kaki kiri, sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan, sementara telunjuknya mengarah ke lelaki tan itu.

" Ah, aku tau sekarang. Kau tipikal bocah ingusan yang kaya dan hanya bisa berlindung dibalik nama keluarga." Ucapnya sarkastik. Terkesan tidak sopan, tapi sehun terlanjur sakit hati karena jongin sialan yang tampan, maksudnya menyebalkan. Ck.

" Ayahmu hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ibumu mengabaikan mu dan hanya terfokus pada hobi, sementara kau dan saudaramu memiliki hubungan yang buruk satu sama lain. Jadi kau besar dirumah sendirian…," sehun mengangguk-angguk bangga. Puas dengan hipotesa yang entah dari mana didapatnya. Jongin memutuskan menyesap kopi daripada mendengarkan ocehan pemuda tanggung dihadapannya.

" lalu suatu hari ibumu membawa seseorang ke rumah, mereka melakukan _itu_ …" sehun mengutip kata terakhir dengan dua jari, " dan kau trauma. Seorang pria menghibur dirimu yang sedang bersedih, dan dengan itu kau menganggap dirimu Gay."

Jongin kembali meneguk kopi. Menatap tajam sehun yang juga balik menatapnya.

 _'_ _aku tidak merasa…'_

Sehun mengernyit kesal. Sungguh! Pemuda didepannya benar-benar menyebalkan.

 _'_ _kalau kami bisa berteman…'_

Jongin dan sehun serentak menunduk.

 _'_ _tapi demi Luhan-hyung, aku harus melakukannya…'-_ sehun

 _'_ _tapi demi Luhan, aku harus melakukannya!' –_ jongin

Jongin berdehem pelan. Meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya ketika melihat sehun menunduk. "jadi, dimana kau akan melanjutkan?"

" Universitas KyungHee…"

Jongin terdiam. Kemudian garis miring terlukis dibibirnya, "memangnya kau bisa?"

Sehun langsung menegakkan kepalanya, berdiri dan menunjuk jongin kesal, " kau membuat ku kesal, sialan."

"kenapa kau masuk ke sana?"

"orang tua kami kecelakaan saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Padahal saat itu Luhan-hyung baru saja lulus sekolah dan ia diterima di KyungHee. Tapi gara-gara itu, ia batal sekolah ke sana, dan lebih memilih ke universitas lainnya demi menghidupiku. Aku hanya ingin membanggakan Luhan…"

Jongin tertawa pelan. Si cerewet satu ini tidak tau saja kalau Luhan juga sudah memberitahunya soal itu. ia kemudia menepuk punggung sehun pelan.

"aku akan membantumu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum kecil. _'hari ini… aku akan memulai kegiatan baru dengan tutor sialan ini, demi KyungHee dan Luhan-hyung.'_

TBC.

Special for **fitriaeri** yang cerewetnya minta ampun :v

bukan author baru, tapi author dengan uname baru :v


	2. Chapter 2

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

 **Cast :**

Oh Se Hun (EXO) (19 y.o)

Kim Jong In (EXO) (26 y.o)

Park Chan Yeol (EXO) (24 y.o)

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) (26 y.o)

Lee Tae Yong (NCT) (26 y.o)

Jung Jae Hyun (NCT) (18 y.o)

Xi Luhan ( _eks-_ EXO) (26 y.o)

Im Yoona (SNSD) (25 y.o)

Jo In Ho (OC) (20 y.o)

Shin Chan Rim (OC) (26 y.o)

 **Genre :**

Humor

Romance

Hurt/ Comfort

Yaoi / Gay!themed

 **Length :**

12 chapter

Now!2/12

 **Disclaimer :**

 ** _EXO'S BELONG TO THEY'RE PARENT'S AND AGENCY! THIS PLOT BELONG MINE AND JUNJOU ROMANTICA BELONG TO MANGAKA!_**

 **WARNING!**

 ** _THIS FANFICTION NOT MEAN TO SUPPORT LGBT! I MADE THIS FOR FUN, AND MY OBLIGATION TO MAKE A STORY THAT DESIRED BY THE READER._**

 **[RE] MAKE FROM JAPAN ANIMATION JUNJOU ROMANTICA BY SHUGIKU NAKAMURA**

 **LAST CHANCE FOR YOU!**

 **CLOSE YOUR TAB IF DON'T MATCH FOR YAOI AND GAY!THEMED**

 **CHAPTER 2,**

 **GO!**

=='

 _KaiHun_

"HAHA!"

Jongin tersenyum puas. Melirik pemuda manis dengan poni dijepit keatas yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Baru saja mereka dapat pemberitahuan bahwa sehun lolos tes untuk masuk ke jurusan yang dipilihnya.

" aku masih tak menyangka kau lolos ujiannya."

Sehun menatap jongin dengan tatapan senang. Pipinya bersemu merah karena terlalu bahagia, "tentu saja. Bagiku, jika aku bersungguh-sungguh tes itu bagaikan menghabiskan satu potong cake."

"jangan terlalu sombong." Ucapan itu berhasil menghentikan senyuman manis sehun, berganti kerutan kesal dan seringai.

" aku tidak sombong! Hanya bangga,"

Sehun menunduk. Menatap catatan hasil pelajaran jongin semalam. Dia bisa bilang tes itu mudah, tapi itu semua tak lepas dari usaha jongin mengajarinya. Ia bahkan merasa, jongin mengajarinya lebih baik dari guru di sekolahnya dulu.

"Luhan juga akan bangga dengan ini, aku yakin," jongin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan senyum manis luhan ketika tau adik yang dijaganya sedari kecil lolos ke universitas terkenal. "lagipula, aku membantumu agar bisa melihat luhan tersenyum."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dikeluarkannya.

" apa kau begitu cinta pada kakak ku?"

Atau yang telah ditanyakannya.

Jongin tertegun. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempas diri melepas penat, tetap memegang surat pemberitahuan, "hmm?"

"aku bertanya, apa kau cinta pada Luhan- _hyung?_ "

Tawa berat menyentak sehun. Suara berat jongin mengingatkannya saat pria itu melecehkannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" jangan khawatir. Ini hanya cinta satu sisi…" dan suara itu juga mengingatkannya akan kecewa serta sakit.

Sehun ingin menyela ketika jongin lurus menatapnya. Pemuda manis itu terdiam. Menunggu kata selanjutnya yang dilontarkan jongin. Tapi tidak, pria itu hanya menatapnya.

" asal kau tau, Luhan- _hyung_ sudah punya kekasih wanita…"

Lagi, senyum yang sama. Entah kenapa sehun merasa miris melihat senyum itu. senyum yang seolah mengatakan ia terluka.

"aku tau itu. aku hanya ingin berada disisi orang yang kucintai. Tak bisa sebagai kekasih? Tak masalah. Menjadi seorang teman tidak buruk."

"jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau bisa menghilangkan atensi kekasihnya, dan membuat Luhan _-hyung_ mencintaimu seorang."

Tawa itu lagi.

Sehun benci mendengarnya.

" kau masih sangat muda untuk tau,"

"hm?!"

Helaan nafas jongin terdengar menyakitkan. " dia terlalu berharga bagiku. Aku hanya tak ingin ia membenciku." Lalu pemuda tan itu meraih boneka _teddy bear_ di lantai . meletakkanya diatas sofa.

Sehun tertegun. Ia menyadari, jongin tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang dibenci luhan agar tak dibenci. Dia memperlakukan luhan dengan baik, seolah luhan adalah permata yang rapuh. Seharusnya luhan tau perasaan jongin, tapi ia menganggap jongin tak lebih dari teman yang baik.

" dasar bodoh."

Jongin menaruh rokoknya di selipan asbak, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kearah pemuda kekanakan yang sekarang duduk membelakanginya.

"itu hanya akan sangat menyakitkan…"

 _KaiHun_

Sehun mengeratkan syal miliknya. Hari ini luhan ulang tahun. Tapi kegiatan pembukaan di universitas berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraanya, dan baru bisa meninggalkan gedung aula pada pukul enam sore. Apa luhan sudah pulang?

Ia bahkan tidak membawa kado ataupun cake.

" Sehun!"

Pemuda manis itu tersentak. Menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu membawa bungkusan besar.

"aku bawa kue. Soalnya hari ini ulang tahun kakakmu.." jongin menyodorkan bungkusan itu, yang langsung diambil alih oleh sehun.

Jongin menepuk kepala sehun pelan. Lalu mengusak rambut kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. Sehun memerah, ia menunduk menyamarkan rona merah di kedua pipi.

 _'_ _kenapa dadaku berdebar?'_

Sehun menatap sepatunya dengan sendu. Padahal jongin senang ia lolos ke KyungHee karena luhan.

Ya..

Karena kebahagiaan luhan adalah prioritas utama seorang Kim jongin. Itu biasa bukan? Jongin mencintai luhan karena itu ia ingin luhan bahagia. Luhan kakaknya bukan? Seharusnya ia senang, ketika ia bisa membuat luhan bangga.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit?

=='

"Aku pul—Woahh!"

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah ketika wajah imut sehun mendadak muncul didepannya. Ia melirik kebelakang bahu adiknya, dan mendapati jongin berdiri dengan kue besar berselimut coklat.

" Selamat ulang tahun, _Hyung_!"

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Siapapun yang melihat, akan mengerti bagaimana tulusnya perasaan jongin kepada pemuda bermata rusa itu.

Termasuk sehun yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka sedari tadi.

Begitu natural, dan—

Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas berwarna silver. Luhan menatap kotak itu sejenak, kemudian meraih dan membuka dengan perlahan.

" Jam tangan ini kelihatan mahal."

" Benda mahal sekali setahun tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin,Lu _deer_."

—romantis.

Sehun tidak kuat menahan geletar aneh di dadanya. Ia merasa kecewa ketika jongin menatap luhan penuh cinta.

Rasanya..

Sakit

Sehun menyentuh dadanya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar ruang tengah, meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang bercengkrama. Tak ingat dengan keberadaannya disana.

"Ma-maaf…"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Permata indahnya menatap sesosok gadis cantik di depan pintu masuk. Keningnya mengernyit, seolah mempertanyakan siapa gerangan si gadis.

"Ah, Yoona. Maaf aku lama sekali."

Sehun menoleh, mendapati luhan dan jongin berdiri disampingnya. Ekspresi jongin tak jauh berbeda dari sehun. Sementara luhan tersenyum bahagia, menghampiri si gadis dan merangkulkan tangannya dibahu gadis berbalut gaun tosca itu.

" perkenalkan, ini kekasihku. Kalian sudah tau kan?,"

" Halo. Aku Im Yoona." Senyum manis terkembang dari bibir berpoles lipstick merah muda.

Mereka—luhan dan yoona—saling menatap penuh cinta. "kami memutuskan menikah bulan depan."

Sehun terpaku. Menikah? Ia melirik jongin, dan menyesal sedetik kemudian. Raut wajah itu mengeras—sehun tau apa artinya itu…

Jongin kecewa dan sakit hati.

" Se-selamat, Lu _deer._ " Jongin tertawa.

Tapi sehun tau,

Itu bukan tawa bahagia, melainkan tawa yang terpaksa keluar. Tawa yang keluar karena rasa sakit tak tertahankan.

Lantas, kenapa tidak menangis?

Ia—sehun, tersenyum pahit. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena luhan benci orang yang menangis. Bukankah sudah dikatakan sebelumnya? Jongin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dibenci luhan.

Sementara sehun benci dengan orang yang rela menunggu meski mereka tau harapan itu tak pernah ada. Ia benci dengan orang yang tetap tersenyum meski rasanya sakit tak tertahankan. Ia membenci apa yang dilakukan jongin.

Dengan geram sehun memukul dinding beton disebelahnya. Tak memperdulikan memar yang akan ditimbulkan.

"sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" luhan bertanya khawatir. Jongin menatap sehun datar.

Beberapa detik keheningan meliputi . luhan dan yoona menatap sehun penuh rasa penasaran. Sehun merinding ketika merasakan tatapan menusuk di belakangnya,

" Soju nya habis. Aku akan pergi membelinya…" sehun menatap jongin sejenak. Ia menarik tangan pria tan itu dan menyeretnya ke pintu keluar, "dan jongin ikut denganku!"

Sehun mencengkram tangan jongin dengan keras. Memaksa pemuda tan itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang sangat cepat. Sehun menggigit bibir dengan kesal, air mata mengalir melewati pipi. Isakan kecil mengalun pelan. Jongin tertegun.

Langkah sehun terhenti, begitupun jongin. Pemuda manis itu menopang berat badannya di dinding pembatas. Lengannya bajunya digunakan mengusap air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Jongin menatap datar sehun.

" ba-baru kali i-ini aku—hiks—ingin memukul wa-wajah luhan dengan—hiks…"

Jongin mendengus pelan. "lalu kenapa kau menangis?!"

Lagi-lagi sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan ujung kausnya. Hidungnya tersumbat karena cairan bening yang mengalir bersamaan dengan air mata. Dadanya sesak. "aku menangis karenamu,bodoh! I-itu sangat kejam."

"kejam?"

"ya! Kau selalu mencintai luhan- _hyung_ sepenuh hatimu. Ta-tapi, dia dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah!," sehun berbalik dan menatap jongin dengan berurai air mata, " asal kau tau, sekali aku menangis aku tak akan bisa berhenti!"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusak kepala sehun pelan dan kemudian menyandarkannya kedinding. Sehun mendongak, dan bibir jongin menyentuh bibir merah mudanya.

Tangan si pendominasi berpindah memegangi pipi sehun yang lembab. Mata sehun mengerjap, setetes air mata meluncur turun. jemarinya mencengkram bagian belakang jaket jongin erat. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya.

"hmph. Kau berhenti menangis," jongin tersenyum meski matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit. Sehun tak bergerak. Masih terlalu terkejut akan ciuman dalam tadi. Pipinya memerah dengan genangan air mata.

Perlahan senyuman jongin memudar. Pria tampan itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sehun. "maaf, sebentar saja."

Sehun tertegun merasakan basah dibahu kiri. Jongin menangis. Dengan ragu ia melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung tegap jongin.

"kau bisa menangis selama yang kau inginkan…"

"idiot."

"huh?"

Salju turun mendarat di ujung hidung bangirnya. Sehun mengusap kepala jongin pelan.

 _Saat itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika jongin menangis. Perasaan seperti, ' seandainya aku bisa bersama dengannya selamanya.' 'seandainya dia milikku selamanya…' ' seandainya aku bisa menjadi seorang yang special baginya.'_

 _Perasaan itu tak membiarkanku melepas pelukan jongin, dan menjauh. Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan tangan yang sekarang melingkar dipinggang ini._

Mereka berdiri. Dibawah guyuran salju yang turun perlahan mendekati tanah.

 _KaiHun_

TBC.

Horee! Chapter 2 sudah datang! Oh iya, tonjiru itu kaya sup miso tapi pake daging babi dan sayuran. Chapter selanjutnya ada penganggu hubungan kaihun nih..

Pantengin terus ya~ kalau ada yang gak kalian ngerti, bisa PM ^^ bakalan dibalas kok.

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

JUNJOU ROMANTICA

 **Cast :**

Oh Se Hun (EXO) (19 y.o)

Kim Jong In (EXO) (26 y.o)

Park Chan Yeol (EXO) (30 y.o)

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO) (17 y.o)

Lee Tae Yong (NCT) (26 y.o)

Jung Jae Hyun (NCT) (22 y.o)

Xi Luhan ( _eks-_ EXO) (26 y.o)

Im Yoona (SNSD) (25 y.o)

Jo In Ho (OC) (20 y.o)

Shin Chan Rim (OC) (26 y.o)

 **Genre :**

Humor

Romance

Hurt/ Comfort

Yaoi / Gay!themed

 **Length :**

12 chapter

Now!3/12

 **Disclaimer :**

 ** _EXO'S BELONG TO THEY'RE PARENT'S AND AGENCY! THIS PLOT BELONG MINE AND JUNJOU ROMANTICA BELONG TO MANGAKA!_**

 **WARNING!**

 ** _THIS FANFICTION NOT MEAN TO SUPPORT LGBT! I MADE THIS FOR FUN, AND MY OBLIGATION TO MAKE A STORY THAT DESIRED BY THE READER._**

 **[RE] MAKE FROM JAPAN ANIMATION JUNJOU ROMANTICA BY SHUGIKU NAKAMURA**

 **LAST CHANCE FOR YOU!**

 **CLOSE YOUR TAB IF DON'T MATCH FOR YAOI AND GAY!THEMED**

 **CHAPTER 3,**

 **GO!**

Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang sengaja dipasang dekat jendela besar ruang tamu. Setelan kemeja coklat muda dan celana hitam berbahan kain melengkapi tubuh ramping. Rona bahagia jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Dengan senandung, ia menyisir surai kecoklatan miliknya agar tegak melawan gravitasi.

Dibelakangnya, jongin bergidik geli. Ia menghampiri sehun dan mengusak kepala sehun hingga tatanan rambut yang susah payah di cipta hancur tak bersisa.

"HEI!"

"Kau tak cocok seperti itu. lagipula rambutmu itu lujur, tidak akan bisa tegak seperti itu,idiot _._ "

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sejak jongin menangis dibahunya, pemuda menyebalkan—setidaknya menurut sehun—itu terus-terusan menguntitnya, seperti tadi malam….

 _Ke dapur._

 _"_ _kenapa kau mengikutiku?"_

 _"_ _hanya ingin melihatmu memasak."_

 _Ke ruang tamu._

 _"_ _kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi?"_

 _"_ _siapa yang mengikutimu?aku hanya ingin mengejar deadline."_

 _"_ _dasar pembohong. Deadline mu 2 hari yang lalu."_

 _Ke kamar tidur._

 _"_ _dan, sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _"_ _kurasa kau salah masuk kamar. Ini kamarku."_

 _"_ _oh maaf."_

 _Ke kamar mandi._

 _"_ _KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _Dan ember kosong sukses terbang melewati kepala jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu._

Hahh…

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Apalagi ketika ia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan kakaknya perihal kenapa ia membawa jongin serta kemarin,dan tak kembali setelahnya.

"heii, kenapa dasinya tidak terpasang juga?" gerutu sehun nyaris berbisik. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika tangan yang lebih besar muncul dari belakang.

"a-apa?"

"dasar bodoh. Sini kupasangkan."

Jongin menjepit rokoknya di sela bibir,sementara tangannya sibuk memperbaiki tatanan dasi di leher sehun. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati satu kancing kemeja sehun tidak terpasang pada tempatnya.

"satu kancing bajumu lepas." Bisiknya seduktif sambil melepas semua kancing yang telah terpasang.

"huh? AKU BISA SENDIRI. LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jongin tak melepas. ia menduduki sofa dan menarik pinggang sehun untuk duduk ditengah paha yang terbuka.

"nggh… jongin, aku bisa sendiri." Sehun berucap sedikit geli karena bibir jongin mengecup leher belakang.

"hnn."

"ungh..nghh.. jongin! Aku bisa terlambat."

" ke KyungHee hanya butuh 5 menit dengan mobilku. Lagipula…"

Jongin meraba dada sehun pelan. Sehun kembali mengerang tidak nyaman.

"… ini hukuman karena telah membuat jongin yang terhormat jatuh padamu."

"LEPASKAN AK—nggh..ahhh.."

 **EXO !YAOI FANFICTION**

 **HATEMATH PRESENT**

 **JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

 ** _-NO USE CRYING OVER SPILT MILK-_**

Apartemen yang paling atas merupakan tempat terbaik. Condo city apartement merupakan gedung terbaik di seoul. Apartemen anda paling atas gedung condo city apartement? Hmm, kayaknya harus _stop dreaming_ deh. Kan apartemen itu punya jongin.

sehun memakai apron berwarna hijau muda, dengan motif beruang bertaburan. Tau lah punya siapa. Satu tangannya memegang piring berisi _omelette_ sementara yang lain menaruh sup ayam diatas meja. bocah bersurai kecoklatan itu menyusun semua hidangan yang ia masak—tentu saja karena ia merasa segan jika harus _menumpang_ begitu saja.

 _'_ _Sip… semua hidangan sudah ditata. Apalagi ya? Oh,tisu.'_ Dan sehun berlari kecil meraih tisu di laci dapur.

Iris caramel miliknya melirik jarum jam yang terus berputar tanpa lelah. _Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi…_ dan benar saja. Ketika jarum bagian detik menunjuk angka 12…

Brak.

Pintu kamar jongin terbuka dengan kasarnya. Sesosok zombie—ung maaf—maksudnya seorang manusia keluar sambil menggendong boneka beruang besar. Yap, dia kim jongin.

"se-lamat pagi." Sehun berkata ngeri. Lihat saja. Rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata tebal, dan seperti biasa rokok tak lepas dari bibirnya. ' _Kenapa kakek tua ini selalu memakai dasi dirumah?'_

"pagi."

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"sudah selesai."

"kalau begitu duduk dan makan sarapanmu."

Sehun dan jongin duduk berhadapan. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali sehun melirik kearah jongin yang tampak sangat tidak bernafsu untuk makan.

"telur itu cantik ya…"

"hah?" sehun _sweatdrop_. Mungkin memang orang ini dari sananya aneh ya. Telur dikata cantik?!

"ya cantik. Warna kuning." Jongin menggumam sambil memelototi telur yang disumpitnya. Sehun tiba-tiba merinding.

 _Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Teman kakak lelakiku ketika berada di sekolah menengah karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara terperinci, orang ini menjadi tutor -hyung menikah dengan gadis cantik bernama yoona,karena itu ia dipindah tugaskan menuju kota Busan dan adiknya yang manis ini harus tinggal bersama jongin. Oh Tuhan…_

Sehun menatap jongin yang tampak kelelahan. Sedikit kasihan, banyak kesal. Tampaknya jongin menghabiskan malam dengan berkutat penuh konsentrasi dengan laptop dan naskah novel miliknya. Sehun menggigit ujung sumpit, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jongin yang sedang meminum kuah sup langsung dari mangkuknya **(1)** jongin sibuk sih, sibuk. Tapi ia tak pernah mengingkari janji bahwa akan selalu makan bersama sehun.

"sekolahmu mulai pukul berapa?"

Sehun tersentak. Ia memandang jongin, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "hmm, pukul 8.30"

" aku akan mengantarmu."

"tidak usah. Hanya 15 menit jalan kaki," sehun tersenyum kecil.

" _nah._ Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sehun mendelik kesal. Tapi ia hanya diam. Melihat jongin seperti itu mengingatkannya bahwa pemuda itu pernah jatuh cinta pada kakak lelakinya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lesu.

 _KaiHun_

Sehun bersenandung pelan. Tangannya tetap lincah membasuh peralatan makan yang sudah disabuni, setelah itu menaruh semua itu diatas kain putih polos yang dibentangkan di meja _pantry._ Jongin bilang sih, biar kayu tempat letak peralatan makan tidak mudah lapuk karena terkena air.

" Jongin _,_ jika ada pakaianmu yang kotor, taruh saja diatas meja. aku akan mampir ke laundry sebelum pergi kuliah."

Tak ada sahutan.

" juga, makan siangmu ada didalam kulkas. Kau tinggal menghan—" sehun terpaku. Jongin dibelakangnya, dengan lengan memeluk leher sehun lembut. Bibirnya berada disamping telinga sehun, sehingga pemuda manis dapat mendengar alur nafas jongin yang teratur.

"ap-apa?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku kehilangan sehun."

"ha?"

"aku bekerja semalaman. Dan aku kehilangan tenaga . Sekarang aku butuh isi ulang."

Tangan kanannya terulur mematikan kran air. Dan menarik sehun menuju sofa ruang tengah. Tentu saja sehun memberontak. Tapi apa daya, tinggi saja tidak bisa melawan kekuatan jongin yang lebih kekar.

"tung-tunggu. Jongin!"

Sehun memerah. Tangan jongin mengelus alat vital miliknya. Sialan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sehun menyikut perut keras Jongin, dan mundur teratur beberapa langkah. Naas, sehun menyandung naskah Jongin, dan kertas-kertas itu berhamburan di atas tubuh sehun yang terbaring karena terpeleset.

Pemuda manis itu mengaduh, sebelum matanya menangkap tulisan aneh dari kertas diatas perutnya. Sehun mengambil dan membaca kertas itu dengan hati dongkol.

Entah ini hanya perasaan jongin, atau memang pemuda manis itu sedang mengibarkan bendera perang. Dan jongin benar. Hanya beberapa detik, sehun langsung membagi kertas itu menjadi beberapa sobekan.

"JONGIN! BEDEBAH KAU! Rasakan ini. semua _manuscript_ mu sobek. Novel mu tidak akan jadi terbit. TULISAN LAKNAT INI TIDAK BOLEH DITERBITKAN!" sehun tertawa kejam sambil merobek kertas itu sampai ruang tengah yang awalnya rapi menjadi berantakan.

" bodoh. Naskah asli ada disini." ujar jongin kalem sambil mengangkat sebuah _hardisk_ berisi file novelnya.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. "HAPUS ITU! TULIS ULANG! KAU—melukai harga diriku brengsek *piiip* dasar kau *piip* kau harus di*piip*" maafkan saya harus mensensor beberapa kata sehun.

"ini pelecehan seksual. Kenapa kau melakukan ini brengsek?" sehun mulai sedikit tenang.

Jongin bersandar pada dinding. Menatap sehun dengan pandangan menilai. Sehun tersinggung tentu saja. "kau Tanya kenapa? Mudah saja."

Jongin melipat tangannya pada dada. Memberi sehun sebuah seringaian yang membuat pemuda berkulit putih susu memerah.

"karena aku ingin."

 _'_ _kubunuh kau sialan!'_

 _KaiHun_

Di pelataran halaman universitas kyunghee. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat bercanda dan saling merangkul memasuki gerbang. Suasana tampak begitu harmonis dan hangat. Mereka bersenda gurau, melemparkan candaan sampai menggoda mahasiswa baru.

Ini hari yang indah.

Ya hari yang _sangat_ indah, sebelum sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru (dan dengar-dengar juga hanya ada 10 buah di dunia) muncul. Mobil itu mengerem mendadak. Semua orang terpaku. Apalagi melihat sosok pemuda manis turun. tak sedikit yang terperangah melihat malaikat dalam balutan sweater coklat susu, dan celana jeans selutut yang menampilkan betis ramping yang bersih dari rambut halus. Tipe-tipe bottom di film gay.

" Jongin. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Sehun berucap malu-malu. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"hati-hati. Perhatikan dosenmu ketika ia berbicara."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia masuk melewati gerbang. Kepalanya yang awal menunduk, terangkat dan hatinya sedikit sedih. Semua orang menjauhinya. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi hal ini dimulai dari awal orientasi mahasiswa. Ketika ia berjalan, semua orang akan menyingkir dan berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Begitupun ketika pembelajaran, semua orang tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

Sehun melangkah pelan di koridor. Hatinya semakin remuk, koridor itu awalnya ramai, ketika sehun lewat semua otomatis menyingkir dan melihatnya sampai ia masuk kedalam kelas.

Ia menggeser pintu. Desing suara perlahan hilang. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis. Ia menaiki tangga menuju barisan paling belakang, mencoba mengabaikan bisikan dan tatapan yang dilemparkan orang-orang padanya.

Mungkin hatinya terlalu risau, sampai ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan tersungkur dihadapan 50 orang lebih didalam ruangan. Tak ada yang tertawa, tapi sehun merasakan tatapan dari belakang punggungnya. Air matanya menggenang.

 _'_ _apa aku harus menjalani masa kuliah tanpa teman?'_ batinnya pilu. Tangan mungilnya menepuk lutut yang sedikit perih. Ketika ia bangkit, sebuah tangan terulur dan membantunya berdiri. Sehun mendongak, menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tersenyum.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nya sambil menarik sehun agar berdiri. Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. "aku Jo Inho. Kau belum mendapat tempat duduk? Ayo berdua denganku."

Sehun terperangah, dan sedetik setelahnya mengangguk senang. _'teman baru'_ , pikirnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Byun Baekhyun selaku dosen Sastra mereka masuk dan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

 _KaiHun_

Saat ini, Sehun dan Inho sedang makan siang dikantin kampus. Sehun dengan _frappucino latte_ miliknya dan Inho menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gula.

" Inho, kau tau kenapa aku selalu dijauhi?" Tanya sehun. Ia menatap kosong genangan kecoklatan didalam gelas kertas digenggamannya.

" Yah, kau tau kan KyungHee ini kebanyakan anak golongan menengah kebawah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" lalu tiba-tiba kau datang, dengan mobil mewah. Dan _supir_ mu adalah Kim Jongin yang sangat terkenal? Makanya mereka menjauhimu karena takut di _bunuh_ Jongin bila dekat-dekat denganmu,dasar tidak peka." Cerocos Inho tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sehun.

"TAPI!," sehun mendapat pelototan dari senior yang kebetulan duduk didekat meja mereka. Sehun berdehem pelan dan kembali duduk, "Mereka hanya tidak tau kalau aku juga sederhana"

Inho tertawa pelan.

"ayo pulang. Kau ada jadwal setelah ini?" inho menatap sehun intens.

"tidak."

"bagus. Ayo pulang. Oh,ngomong-ngomong," Inho menunjuk gerbang dengan gesture dagu runcingnya, "Pangeranmu sudah menanti."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Penyihir,maksudnya? Eh, tapi bukannya kita mau 'kencan'?" sehun menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya, menggoda Inho.

"Oke. Kau mau kemana, Tuan Putri?" inho berlari menghindari kejaran sehun yang terlihat semakin manis dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jongin memperhatikan interaksi mereka sedari tadi. Ia merasa kesal karena sehun terlihat dekat dengan pemuda yang diakuinya cukup tampan.

Akhirnya, sehun sampai didepan Inho yang secara kebetulan membelakangi Jongin yang sedang memasang tampang terganggu.

"Oh,kebetulan sekali. Perkenalkan, ini Jo Inho. Dia seniorku di Literature. Kami akan pergi bermain sebentar." Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia dan itu membuat jongin semakin kesal.

" ."

"kenapa,Jongin? Aku sudah besar. Aku berhak menentukan kemauanku!"

Inho menyeringai menatap jongin yang disudutkan oleh sehun. Namun pemuda tan itu lebih cerdik, ketika sehun mengomel ia segera membopongnya ala karung beras dan melempar pria manis itu kedalam Ford Mustang miliknya.

"HEY!" sehun memukul-mukul kaca jendela, meminta petolongan pada Inho. Jongin segera melajukan kendaraan agar sehun tak bisa keluar. Ia juga sudah mengunci otomatis semua pintu.

Selama diperjalanan,sehun hanya diam dan tidak menggubris panggilan jongin. Ia masih kesal. Bahkan saat diapartemen ketika ia sudah berganti pakaian, ia tetap mendiamkan jongin.

Sehun jengah dengan jongin yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak lama, kecanggungan itu buyar oleh dering telpon. Sehun segera mengangkatnya,

"Inho-hyung?"

 _"…"_

"Tentu saja. Dimana?" sehun menjawab dengan antusias yang berlebihan.

 _"…"_

"Oke. Aku akan dat—"

Jongin segera merebut gagang telpon dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal. Tak sepatah katapun terucap sampai dering telpon lagi-lagi mengacau. Kali ini jongin yang mengangkat.

"Halo?"

 _"…"_

Sehun menerka itu Inho karena jongin terdiam.

"Oh, Luhan?"

Dada sehun langsung menjerit sakit. Ia tak suka, jika jongin bersikap manis kepada Luhan. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol _end_ . jongin menggeram kesal dan menarik kerah sehun kasar. \

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya geram. Sehun menatapnya nyalang. Dengan kasar sehun menepis tangan jongin dan beranjak pergi.

"Berisik. Aku menginap di rumah Inho hari ini, mungkin seterusnya." Tuturnya dingin.

Jongin termangu. Dan segera mendorong sehun berbaring di sofa.

"AP—mmh…"

Bibir sehun dilumat kasar oleh jongin. Decak saliva menggema diruangan luas itu. bahkan dering telpon yang berisik tak menghentikan kegiatan jongin, malah semakin berani karena sekarang tangannya menyusup kedalam kaos sehun.

Plak.

Jongin bangkit. Menunduk dalam diam. Hanya deru nafas sehun yang berantakan yang memenuhi ruangan. Tapi kemudian ia menegang mendengar isakan tertahan sehun.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI BRENGSEK! SUDAH KUDUGA KAU ITU BAJINGAN TENGIK! AKU—aku, kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelarian,sialan." Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya. Bibirnya terlihat memerah dan bengkak, bahkan setitik darah tampak karena gigitan jongin tadi.

Jongin mencoba meraih bahu bergetar sehun namun yang ia dapatkan hanya penolakan. "Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pelarian sehun. Sama sekali tidak. Aku-aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya lirih. Ia mengusap air mata sehun pelan.

" ingat ketika luhan mengatakan ia akan menikah? Saat itu aku benar-benar terluka. Aku pikir aku sudah memasang topeng dingin yang rapat, namun siapa sangka bocah tanggung sepertimu mampu melihat kedasar hatiku…" jongin menghela nafas dan terkekeh pelan.

"saat aku melihatmu menangis untukku,aku langsung berpikir _'Ya, dia orangnya'_. Karena itu aku takut sehun. Aku tidak ingin seseorang yang aku cintai kembali diambil didepan mataku."

Sehun termangu. Menatap jongin ragu. Air matanya kembali meluncur ketika ia mengerjap mencoba memahami perkataan jongin.

Jongin kembali menindih tubuh kurus sehun. Ia memeluk sehun erat, dan berbisik "Kumohon sehun. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Sehun kembali menangis. Ia balas memeluk jongin dan mencengkram punggungnya erat. "Ya,Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Bisiknya serak. Jongin tersenyum lemah. Ia menatap dalam menyusuri bola mata pekat sehun, dan bibir mereka perlahan bertaut.

Sehun tidak tau karena terlalu terlena. Ia tersadar ketika merasakan sakit saat jongin mencoba memasukinya. Sehun menjambak surai jongin erat menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Jonghh-in. sahhkithh."

Tapi kata-kata itu tergantikan desahan nikmat tak lama kemudian. Mereka bercinta diatas sofa sampai matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

Jongin tersenyum lembut melihat sehun begitu kewalahan dibawahnya. Ia mencium pucuk dada sehun, dan menghembuskan nafas disana.

"Jangan pernah membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu, Sehun."

Sehun memekik nikmat. Jongin menyentuhnya tepat dititik itu.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan, hanya memilihku."

Dan setelah itu, sehun melepas beban yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Begitupun jongin. Mereka terkulai lemas dan tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukan di atas sofa.

"Aku…Mencintaimu,Jongin." Bisik sehun parau sebelum terlelap dalam rengkuhan hangat lengan kekar jongin.

TBC.

 **MUEHEHEHE…**

 **Udah berapa lama yak, gue gak update ini cerita?  
yah, selain sibuk disekolah, laptop gue juga chargernya rusak. Baru beli kemaren dan langsung ngebut nyelesein ini cerita :v ini dari jam 3 sore ampe jam 0.42 baru selesai :v soalnya nonton dulu animenya yang eps 2, baru lanjut ngetik.**

 **Dan…  
sorry banget buat keterlambatannya. Tapi gue harap kalian semua gak kecewa sama MUNGKIN perubahan gaya nulis, atau bahasa yang gue gunakan terlalu vulgar dan kasar. Sumpah, ngetik secara ngebut ampe tengah malam itu bikin kepala gue mumet :v **

**Udah lah ya. Gue harap, kalian yang baca mau ngasih review karena gue sebagai Author juga butuh feedback dari kalian. Mungkin kalian gak tau, tapi sebenernya author yang nerjemahin novel, atau mengadaptasi dari anime itu sulitnya minta ampun. Menyesuaikan setting cerita dari jejepangan ke koreaan. So, tolong hargai jerih payah gue,oke?**

 **Thankseu :***

 **(1)=** _Adat masyarakat Jepang,Korea maupun China. Menurut mereka, meminum sesuatu langsung dari mangkuk (tanpa menggunakan alat bantu seperti sendok) itu menunjukkan apresiasi kita atas hasil masakan dilakukan ketika makan dirumah dan restoran tradisional._

 _p.s : jangan gunakan itu untuk restoran yang sudah modern. Karena bisa saja dianggap tidak sopan :)_

 **See You Next Chapter~**


End file.
